Sequential turn signals are not only designed to function as illumination sources for a motor vehicle, but also as an aesthetic design feature of the motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2006/013313 (Muhlbaier), 2009/0051522 (Perkins), 2007/0194903 (Walasik), 2003/0007362 (Robison), 2003/0107863 (Kelwaski) as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,830 (Cohen), U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,483 (Schoeniger), U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,010 (Suzuki), U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,970 (Conte), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,743 (Stancil) are all generally directed to sequential turn signals. It is known in prior art turn signals that the illumination sequence begins with the illumination of a single light source; thereafter, additional light sources in the turn signals are sequentially turned on.
As may be appreciated, however, a turn signal must comply with various regulatory guidelines in order to be used on automobiles. These regulatory guidelines require, among other things, that the turn signal must pass certain photometric requirements upon activation. One disadvantage of the above turn signals is that the first light source must comply with all of the various regulatory guidelines in order to be used on an automobile. Accordingly, the first light source must be large enough to provide sufficient photometric properties to pass the photometric requirements upon activation without the aid of the additional light sources. Moreover, the additional light sources must also be designed to provide similar photometric properties so that (a) the turn signal has a similar appearance to the first light source as the additional light sources are illuminated in the illumination pattern, and (b) commonality of parts on an assembly line or as replacement parts is ensured but with the disadvantageous result of excess light output and the resulting expensive inefficiency. As a result, the turn signal is very complex and expensive to manufacture and the additional light generated by the subsequently illuminated light sources in the turn signal is, in a sense, wasted because it does not aid in complying with the regulatory requirements.